


mistletoe

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Minor Angst, Smut, Some Fluff, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: Tony accuses Loki of putting up mistletoe everywhere, but the only thing Loki admits to, is that he doesn't like Christmas. Bucky is curious why, but before he gets his answers he firstly has to deal with the Trickster God who has tactically placed them both under the mistletoe. And Loki desires more than just a kiss...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Well, suddenly I got inspired to write a short Christmas drabble and after searching for some prompts, the first sentence of this fic tickled my brain. Weirdly enough, it ended smutty.

“Alright, mister. I know you're the one who keeps hanging up mistletoe everywhere,” Tony accused the Trickster as he pointed at him.

Loki's eyebrows shot to his hairline and indignantly he said, “Now why would I do that? I loathe this festivity of yours.”

“I don't know, but I'll find out!” Tony was still pointing at him as he walked to the door.

“What exactly? Why I put up mistletoe - which I did not - or why I hate your dreaded holiday?”

The genius was already in the hallway, but he hadn't missed the words and loudly answered. “Both!”

Loki watched with an arched eyebrow as the man vanished around the corner.

“Why _do_ you hate Christmas?” somebody else asked.

Immediately Loki recognized the gruff voice of Bucky, but he had already known it was the soldier even before he had entered the room. There weren't many people who could sneak up on the Trickster, and even though Bucky was silent as a cat, the smell of metal that lingered around him also preceded him. It didn't work in his favor.

Loki turned around, shrugging with a sheepish grin. “I could ask you the same, Soldier. If there is one person in this building who matches my sulking due to this ridiculous festivity, it is you.”

“You admit you're sulking?”

With a grin on his face and a couple of big strides, Loki bridged the distance between them, backing up the soldier one step. “I am not.”

Bucky was scowling at him, not amused by Loki’s antic to force him backward.

Loki’s grin grew wide enough to show his teeth and he pointed towards the ceiling.

Briefly Bucky’s eyes flitted upward. “Do you even know what it means?”

“I do,” the God chuckled, that grin never leaving his face. “And there is so much more I want from you than just a kiss.”

* * *

By the time Bucky and Loki exited the elevator, their lips were puffy from their messy kisses, bruises forming on skin where they had dug their fingers in to find purchase on the other.

They stumbled into Loki’s bedroom, falling onto the bed.

Deftly and precisely, Bucky rid Loki of his leathers, unclasping belts, whistles and what not the God used to keep him from his early Christmas present.

Loki tried to replicate the actions, longing to rid the soldier of his clothing, but Bucky kept slapping his hands away. “Oh no, Punk! You lured me under that mistletoe, now you’re gonna to get it,” Bucky growled, raking his fingers over the God’s bared chest.

Bucky slicked himself up with some lube and pushed Loki’s legs against his chest, and lined himself up. Suddenly the door swung open and Tony barged into the room. “Ha! I know why you keep hanging up mistletoe!” he exclaimed.

Immediately Tony receive two glares that could have killed him on the spot and Bucky growled, “Tony, kinda in the middle of something!”

The genius eyed the two men on the bed, both of them frozen in their position due to the unexpected intrusion. (Though not uncommon and definitely not the first time; Tony had a knack for barging in and not caring for whatever what was going on.)

“You’re not in yet,” he remarked dryly with a raised eyebrow and then made a swirling motion with his hand. “But that's beside the point. It's because Baldr-”

Without warning Tony was flung backwards by an unseen force, the door slamming shut behind him with a smack.

Bucky looked at Loki who shrugged apologetic.

“RUDE!” Tony shouted from the other side of the door. “You didn’t even invite me...” Then he relented. “Fine! I’ll come back later.”

“Did you lock the door this time?” Bucky asked.

Loki gave him a look. “It did not keep him out the first time.”

A hum in the back of his throat was all the answer Loki got before the soldier continued with what he was doing before Tony’s intrusion; his excitement hadn’t doused and he was still hard.

With one smooth motion Bucky pushed inside, knocking the air from Loki’s lungs who huffed. He didn’t move just yet, giving Loki a moment to adjust to his size and the feeling of being filled up.

“Why _do_ you hate Christmas?” Bucky asked, rocking his hips once.

Loki gasped and then scowled. “Is this the moment for that conversation?”

“Is any time better or worse?”

Loki snorted in the back of his throat, but he smiled nonetheless. It was a sentence he used often when he wanted something at an inconvenient moment, and now he felt and odd sense of pride for Bucky taking a page from his book.

Still, he rolled his eyes. “This really is _not_ a good conversation for this activity.”

Pleasure coursed up Loki’s spine as Bucky shallowly trusted his hips twice and they both hummed at the feeling of delicious friction.

“But I shall humor you,” Loki breathed. “The person you call Santa Claus, I used to call father.”

Bucky’s face fell. He didn’t know the details about Loki’s relationship with his fathers, but the basic knowledge was known to everyone. He also knew he shouldn’t touch the subject any further and it was a grace that Loki had given him this information.

“You put up the mistletoe?” Bucky asked, changing the subject. (He hoped!) 

Loki smirked mischievous and wiggled his ass to tease the soldier, but otherwise remained silent - a confession as good as any.

“Why?” 

Loki shrugged. “It wards against evil spirits.”

“It didn't keep you out!” Bucky laughed.

Loki grabbed the man hovering above him and flipped them over, answering with a low and dark voice, “No, it did not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
